The UCSD CFAR International Program will provide support to CFAR members in a number of crucial ways, including assistance with establishing federal-wide assurances, translation, development of protocols, informed consent forms and surveys, and mentoring of junior investigators who are interested in developing a research portfolio in developing countries with high HIV/AIDS burdens. CFAR International Program support will include funding for foreign investigators who are collaborating with CFAR members to conduct pilot projects in international settings and a Visiting Scholars program. The objectives of the UCSD CFAR International Program are as follows: (1) to provide specialized administrative services that will enhance currently existing collaborations between the CFAR research community and investigators working in resource limited settings; (2) to provide developmental funds for the conduct of HIV/AIDS pilot research projects in resource-limited settings that will facilitate the development of preliminary data in support of more extensive externally supported research projects and programs; (3) to provide travel funds for the exchange of scholars and for travel in support of the development of joint research projects on HIV/AIDS in resource limited settings. To maintain programmatic focus, the CFAR has designated three international settingsBrazil, Mexico, and South Africaas the initial cadre of UCSD CFAR International Program locales. These countries were chosen after a careful review in an effort to build on current strengths and to provide diverse locations in resource-limited countries in which collaborative AIDS-related research can be effectively conducted. This focus will be maintained by supporting International Pilot Projects developed in collaboration with investigators at institutions in each of the three focus countries. The International Program will provide centralized administrative and logistical support to members of the research communities of UCSD and affiliated institutions, including help with administrative and logistical issues. An International Pilot Project program will provide a mechanism for CFAR members to obtain seed funds to initiate research projects that can serve as the basis for more extensive subsequent investigations. A Visiting Scholars program will facilitate the exchange of scholars between UCSD and institutions in resource-limited countries affected by HIV. An important goal of the Visiting Scholars program is to train international scholars in areas that will enhance their research or training capacity as it relates to HIV/AIDS research. We will also implement an Annual Research Day that showcases results arising from international research projects undertaken by CFAR members and foreign collaborators. In terms of valueadded, through the provision of Pilot Project funds and the Visiting Scholar program, there will be enhanced capacity for new collaborations in each of the three focus countries that are expected to lead to independently funded extramural HIV/AIDS research grants. By hiring a dedicated International Program coordinator, our program will create efficiencies in administrative services that typically represent the ratelimiting steps in launching research projects in international settings. Through our Annual Research Day, our program will increase the visibility of our CFAR's ongoing international research and help disseminate this research in a manner that is timely and of interest to both local and international communities and policymakers.